Not Another Despair Games
by Carl98
Summary: This is a fic that crossovers of Danganronpa, Not Another Needle Game! Makoto Naegi and his friends managed to escape from the academy, but the next moment, he finds himself locked in a tower made by a guy named Geezer! Will he find his way out or fall into the endless despair of the endless floors... (Too unfortunate that there is no 'Not Another Needle Game' category...)


Not Another Despair Games

Prologue: How the hell did I fucked this up?

I thought it was a dream.

I thought it was a mere fantasy.

I thought my despair ended with my escape of the academy…

But my despair was only beginning from this day…. The day when I had no choice but to participate.

The day… when I had to play the needle game.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

My name is Makoto Naegi.

a.k.a. Ultimate Hope.

I had managed to escape Hope's Peak Academy with 5 of my classmates. At least, I thought I had escaped from the despair, and led my path to hope…

But… Another Despair came to us when we went through the gate. I remember that I felt dizziness when I passed the gate. Dazed, Maybe? Idk….

But what I knew was that I woke up in the elevator. But, I didn't freaking know where I was, I mean where we were. When I woke up, there were seven people in the elevator.

Huh…? I thought only six managed to escape in the Academy, didn't I?

When I looked closely near the seventh person, I definitely knew who this girl was.

"Komaru!"

My little sister, Komaru Naegi.

"Huh…? Uh? Oh, it's you big brother…"

"Komaru!"

I didn't know why she was here, and how she'd managed to come here…. She was only a freshman at her high school after all….

I tried to wake everybody up. Kyoko, Hiro, Hina, Toko, Byakuya….

"Urrrgh… What is it, Makoto?"

"Hey dude… were we dazed?"

"Yeah! I thought we escaped from the academy…"

"D…Don't you dare to wake me!"

"Why all of the sudden we were dazed off? And who's that girl next to you?"

I answered right after Byakuya asked me.

"Hmmph. Another citizen. Why I'm not surprised."

"Welcome, Victi- I mean, participant."

Huh? I thought I heard a voice somewhere…

"Brother, whose voice is that?"

"I don't know, Komaru… But I'm positive that this voice isn't one of ours."

"Actually, Makoto… I think it's coming out from… there."

"""""huh?"""""

We all saw where Kyoko had pointed out.

"What do you mean, there? Dude, we're trapped 'in' this elevator."

"And victim…? Was there other people who are in despair?"

Hiro and Hina pointed out these facts instinctively.

"Everyone, Just listen, as our 'Ultimate Detective' says."

""""OK.""""

We had no choice but to listen to Byakuya's orders.

"You lucky students who managed to escape the despair had been chosen to partake in my needle game." The voice said.

"Your 'needle game'? We didn't ask you to choose us!"

"But you are, Aoi Asahina."

That voice… over the speaker… knew our name…? I suddenly had bad feelings about this…

"The name's Geezer, and let me introduce about this tower-where you subjects are in. This tower consists of 5 stages, 20 floors each, full of unoriginalities."

"Unoriginalities?! Whoa, dude, seriously?"

"If you manage to survive, Yashiro Hagakure, I will grant your freedom."

"How can we trust you if we're trapped by you?"

"But until then… let's have a little fun, Komaru Naegi."

With that words… the door that was blocking the entrance of the elevator opened. I asked to Kyoko that what we should do.

"Makoto, I think we should enter this game." Said Kyoko, in a decisive voice.

"Seriously, dude? After what we suffered?" Hiro shouted as if he was gonna escape from here.

"Hiro, we do not have any choice."

"How we are supposed to believe him if he trapped us here? And there are CCTVs, and surveillance cameras too, everywhere!" Hiro countered Kyoko.

"Kyoko's right. We have to fight for freedom in honor of our fallen friends. I vote for her!"

Hina shouted enthusiastically.

"Hiro… It's show time…. To show our willingness to our survival."

"Yes, Master! That's the spirit!"

In less than a minute, Hiro finally sighed, and,

"All right. I'm in."

That's what all he said. And the next moment, We were in the needle game.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

What we saw over the door was… a ghostly shape of…?

Could it be…?

If a ghost is handling with a laptop than it would be…

"Chihiro!"

Then, the pettish programmer saw us and said…

"Guys…? Are you the seven students who has to participate the needle game?"

"Chihiro, Help us, I know you can!"

"Hmmm… But I'm dead Makoto, How could I became a help?"

"Chihiro! There might be a possibility that you can revive!"

"Kyoko, How can I believe Geezer If he's the one who trapped us in the tower!"

"You can hack the network right? Help us right the fuck now!"

"Hiro…"

"Come on, Chihiro, I know you can!"

"Hina…"

"If you are a true guy, than I believe that you would help us."

"Master believes in you!"

"Byakuya… Toko…."

"Big brother told me that you are a one of the greatest programmer in the globe!"

"OK. I'm in."

"""""""Thank you, Chihiro!"""""""

"I'll find what I can do for you, and for me."

The needle game truly begun by the eight students who was 'ordinary'….


End file.
